Honest Abe
Summary A man in security guard uniform, carrying a briefcase, enters a hangar alone. There is a helicopter. The man enters the code that opens a storage room door. Inside the room, he steals a book that says "Stealth Helicopter Operating Manual - Top Secret" and a key-card that opens the helicopter. He replaces the fire extinguisher in the copter with one in his briefcase. Finally, he just flies away in the copter. Elsewhere, MacGyver meets his Jewish godson Jeffrey, who's bar mitzvah is going to be on the following day. Jeffrey's father isn't on the best of terms with his own father, but Jeffrey is convinced that his grandfather will attend the bar mitzvah. Jeffrey entrusts the picking up of his grandfather to MacGyver. Granpa tells MacGyver he has to pick up Jeffrey's present from the post office. He sees a man in a suit, wearing an earpiece, standing in guard outside the post office. He asks MacGyver to pick up the packet that is waiting there, addressed to an alias... There is a tracker inside the envelope, so the suits can see that it is moving. When MacGyver exits the post office, the suit pulls a gun on him... what is going on? Trivia Although all episodes were supposed to play mainly in California, seasons 3 to 6 were shot in Canada. This is the first episode of season 7 which is filmed again in California. For the first time again you can spot palm trees in the streets. The MacGyver's stories often seem to borrow ideas from famous movies. In this one, Abe Sherman, while sitting in the passenger seat, covers his mouth with a mask while spraying a gas from the fake fire extinguisher to knock out Mac and steal the helicopter is rather reminiscent of Thunderball. Goofs When MacGyver walks up to the car to get a flashlight in order to try and get into the helicopter, the filming camera light comes on, which not only is seen coming on in the reflection of the car, but stands out big time lighting the side of the car up. Then MacGyver walks away and you can see the light turn off and the car darken. The word "Caribbean" is spelled as "Carribean" as the helicopter approaches its destination. You can't pick up somebody else's package from the Post Office. You have to present identification to prove you are the recipient of the package. Otherwise just anybody could walk in and steal anybody's else's package. Entering the correct code on the keypad would cause just the green and white buttons to light up, not the red or yellow buttons. MacGyver is able to activate the helicopter by flashing sunlight onto the sensor with a mirror. That would make it is relatively easy for the enemy to compromise the helicopter's use. No one would design a helicopter that could be so easily compromised. Others Shelly Berman as Abe Lance LeGault as Elliott David Naughton as LaManna Ben Stein as Major Sneed Michael B. Tucci Time Winters as Peugeot Dan Eisenstein as Jeffrey Category:1985 Category:Episode 1985 Category:Season 7 (1985)